She Is My Sin
by Eternity of Night
Summary: The Fair Folk have lived in peace for many thousands of years, as have the Dark Ones, the vampires, the werewolves, among others. But the recent turmoil will jolt them out of their peace and make then return to their warrior origins. M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been gone for a long time, but I'm back with this. A tale of love, sex, killing, more sex, et cetera. And incest. You have been warned. It comes latar. Any Fae or Dark words will be translated at bottom if not in the story.**

Nightshade felt herself turn a slight shade of pink, and smiled slightly at the man in front of her. His lips curved up, revealing jagged teeth, and she was abruptly reminded of what he was, what she was.

Opposites.

The Fair Folk couldn't love the Children of the Night.

She tried to tug away from him, but he clutched her tighter, crushing the Fae against his cold chest. And she couldn't help it; she looked up at him and kissed him, and their lips danced furiously. It was in both their natures to be passionate.

Pulling away, she managed to gasp, "But, my love, if our parents found out—"

"My parents are dead," he growled. "And yours are power obsessed and soon to die."

That shut her up. Her mom and dad were power hungry, and they would soon be put to death, what with all the conspiring.

Pulling her lips back to his, Chaos could only think about what his sister, Hope, was doing.

His lips trailed to Night's neck, and he felt the strong pulse of blood there. He resisted.

She was his escape. Besides, Fair Folk blood tasted horrible, more often than not, although since she was half-vampire, he supposed she might not be too bad.

Tearing open her shirt and trailing his kisses down there, he felt bad for not telling her. She thought she was Pure, but she wasn't… he could smell it in her blood. The distinction.

Then his lips were going even farther down her body, and she was moaning softly, until he undressed slowly, nipping her neck and letting a few drops past, licking them up. She moaned a little louder, and he smiled, murmuring, "Your blood tastes wonderful, my dear."

And it was true.

Smiling, she pulled him tight against her as he penetrated her, slowly. She let out a soft groan, and kissed him hard.

Suddenly, something relatively normal happened; a bush rustled quietly.

But Chaos could Smell, Hear, almost Touch.

Hope.

He threw on the rudimentary basics, then threw himself and caught her around the neck. She squeaked, and then asked with a low, seductive tone, "Come to finish with me what you started with Night, my dear?"

Snorting, he leaned down and murmured, "I love you, Hope, but I don't love you that much."

Sighing, she murmured, "Well, that's too bad. I got a good look at you—mm, I'd like that." She winked.

"Whore," he muttered at her.

She pinched his cheek. "Well, I wouldn't be talking, since you're with a new girl every night to attempt to forget your sexual feelings for me, much the same that I'm with a new man every two hours to attempt to forget how much I need you, body and soul."

With a swift move, she crushed her lips against his quickly, then darted away.

Chaos returned to the Fae priestess.

She was propped up on her elbows, wide eyes innocent as she looked at him. Her delicate lips were forming words in the faery tongue, Kisante.

Closing a prayer to Alkine, the goddess of sexual pleasure and virgins, Nightshade smiled hesitantly at him.

Staring at the beautiful girl, he let out a breath. "I can't do it," he muttered. She was too innocent. He couldn't spoil that. Everyone else had been unclean—his kind, daemonic entities, never a Fae priestess.

Night let out a hiss, and snapped, "What do you mean you can't?"

He blinked at the sudden change. "You're too innocent, Night. I can't ruin that for you."

Suddenly, she was her normal self again, murmuring, "You wouldn't spoil it. I wouldn't rather have it anywhere other than here." Pausing, she corrected, "Well, maybe a proper bed."

She glanced around at the forest. It was her home, but not very comfortable for sex.

As he started to get up, she whimpered and attempted to tug him back down, but he was adamant. He wouldn't take her virginity.

She let out a soft, disappointed sigh, and pulled on her robes again. They were soft, white, and long, going to her ankles, but showing a lot of her body. There were strips cut out of the sides of the skirt, to allow more movement. The sleeves, normally heavy and wide, were tight and lightweight.

She slid on her weapons, one at a time. First her daggers, then her chakram—which had a diameter equal to her arm (and was hard to hide)—then her sword, to her side, and last her bow and quiver. Then she grabbed her staff and followed after Chaos.

Cold hands gripped her and a familiar voice hissed, "You have to leave."

Suddenly, she was unconscious.

———

The SPARTAN-IV project, which was really more of a peacekeeping project than a super soldier program, went spectacularly well. They had the speed and strength of the SPARTAN-IIs, with a lot more returns. No deaths. Only one injury.

Although, seven years after the Human-Covenant war ended, things were more advanced. The Sangheili were helping them a lot more than the scientists had imagined, and they were all very smart. So the help was appreciated.

Spartan-109, Svilo, stretched slowly. He was lean, had sharp teeth, and was insanely strong, even for a SPARTAN. Because he was half-Sangheili.

He glanced at his sister, Anay. She smiled hesitantly at him, and he kissed her cheek quickly.

And then Catherine Halsey walked in.

The woman was old, Svilo thought. But beautiful in her own way. She was a mother figure for all the SPARTANs, every generation.

Anay jumped up and tackled Halsey, almost knocking her outside again, but she managed to right herself. Laughing, she kissed Anay's head, then glanced over to Svilo. "No love?" She implored, a little smile on her face.

Rolling his eyes, Svilo got up and hugged her, too.

"You got a little present on your front door," she informed them, reaching behind herself and grabbing something, then bringing it to view. It was a young woman, maybe sixteen, with long, black hair, and pale skin covered by monkish, white robes.

Svilo grabbed the young woman, and cradled her against his chest. He checked her pulse, and let out a breath. "She's alive, at least."

Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes, revealing deep red irises. She sucked in a breath and suddenly she was out of his arms, in a corner, curled into a ball.

Disoriented, Svilo blinked, and then he walked slowly over to the girl. She looked up and hissed, pulling out a dagger. "Leave me alone," she snapped.

Blinking, he backed away.

Glancing down at the dagger, she suddenly broke down, and then she was in his arms, hugging him tightly, sobbing loudly and kissing him. He was too confused for a moment to do anything, then he registered the smooth feel of her lips on his… and it felt right, despite she was a complete stranger and he already was dating Spartan-079, Lynn.

His lips moved with the same passionate rhythm as hers, and he felt her pressed tighter against him.

And he pushed her away.

She stared up at him with wide eyes. She was about three inches shorter than him, he noticed.

Making a slight whimpering noise, her head tilted up, and she pressed her lips to his again.

This time, he pulled away immediately. She whimpered again, cuddling against his chest. "You're warm," she whispered softly. "Nothing like the Methela."

Blinking, he asked, "What?"

Halsey leaned forward.

"I'm Nightshade Ashal," she introduced. "I'm a High Priestess of the Fair Folk."

**A/N: Lacking any subtlety, she introduces herself. XD Review, nao, or I will NOM YOUR FACES OFF. OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM**

**Next Chapter: Maybe tomorrow. I DON'T KNOW. DX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right, here's second chapter. TWITCH. OLP is win, review or die, and the Fair Folk will nom your faces. READ NAOoOoOoOoO**

All 120 SPARTANs listened to the young woman as she detailed the new threat. When she was finished, one raised her hand and asked, "Wait, you're saying that vampires are going to come and attack us?"

"Rogue Methela," she corrected. "But, pretty much. Small contingents at a time. They're completely immune to blood loss, and they can only die by severing the connection to the brain."

Svilo glanced around, then asked, "But why?"

Nightshade laughed bitterly. "They don't need a reason. They've been at war for the last nine years with the Fair Folk just because they want to be. And the good Methela won't help, because they won't raise arms against their brothers."

Towards the end, she had adopted a mocking tone. Svilo got the feeling that she knew a vamp or two.

"So, what," one called out in a sarcastic tone, "are we gonna have zombies here, too?" A couple others snickered. The half-human recognized it as Spartan-103, Vien, who had Sangheili blood in his veins, too.

"Actually, yes," the Fae said crossly, "if the Lich King and Banshee queen are feeling partial to the Methela at the moment."

That shut them up.

"But why _here_?" Anay called to her.

Another bitter smile. "Because I'm here."

———

Chaos shoved Hope against a wall, crushing their lips together. She bared her neck, a sign of submission. She was his. He nipped at her neck time and time again, until she was moaning loudly.

He tore off her clothes—literally—and kissed down her, and then he bit into her arm, and she screamed.

Pulling his teeth out, he snapped, "Where did you send her?"

Gasping, Hope managed out, "To… that one base. We saw…"

He smirked, sucked out the poison, and then he pulled off his clothes. She blinked, and started to open her mouth, but was silenced by his lips against hers. He slid into her quickly, and she moaned.

As he had none-too-gentle sex with her, he found his mind wandering. The repetitive thrusts left a lot of thought processes over. He found himself thinking about Night. The sweet, innocent girl.

He imagined her beneath him, writhing, moaning. He and his sister came in unison, and he never slowed down.

———

By the night, he had finished, and was hugging her closer. She was still gasping.

He nuzzled her neck. "I wasn't aware I was that good, m'dear."

Giggling as well as she could, she kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Breathe," he teased her lightly.

She let out a laugh and cuddled closer to him. But he rolled out of bed, and pulled on his Stealth clothes; black tunic and cloak, dark grey jeans. His feet were bare, and he slid a dagger onto his belt, and his anaksal, which was an enchanted curvesword.

"Where're you going?" Hope asked, already knowing the answer.

"For Night," he muttered, then exited promptly.

Hope scrambled to get her Stealth gear on as well, and followed him.

———

Night was laying next to the one who'd held her, who'd she'd kissed—Svilo.

"You got a nickname I could use?" She asked, frowning at the hard-to-pronounce name.

He laughed. "No. Sorry."

Appearing to think for a minute, she eventually murmured, "_Kiranla_," she whispered. "That's what I'll call you. It means 'halfling' in Kisante."

His lips curved upwards. "Halfling, eh?" He glanced over at his sister. "What do you think of that, sis?"

The thirteen year old shrugged. "Eh. S'okay."

"Halfling it is," Svilo declared.

Night, slightly pink, snuggled closer to him, kissing his neck. He shifted uncomfortably.

Sighing softly, she whispered a soft prayer in Kisante.

"Just one night," she whispered in a soft, seductive tone.

He shook his head sharply. "I don't know what you did, but they repressed sexual urges in us. Won't work as well as it should."

Night looked with soft eyes at the young boy. He'd confided that he was only twelve, a year younger than Anay.

It didn't really matter, she supposed, because he looked like he was her age—seventeen.

She kissed him quickly and whispered, "_Akal jin_." He stared at her for a moment, then kissed her gently.

A snort. "Hey, brother, aren't you going out with—"

He pulled away and snapped. "Was. I'll tell her tomorrow."

Night smiled slightly, kissing him again, moving until he was over her and she was hidden beneath him. Their lips moved in a slow, passionate embrace.

The lights shut off. Nightshade squeaked quietly, but Svilo laughed. "Oh, relax." She blinked, then kissed him again, this time lips moving fast and hard against his.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and the lights flashed on. Svilo and Anay both had their MA5KA2s pointed at the door in a flash. There was a young man, pale, with faintly glowing black eyes and somewhat long, black hair. There was a girl behind him, glaring at them.

"Chaos," she breathed. Then she noticed the girl behind him. "Hope," she said crossly, and held out her hand. "Give me that."

Svilo started to hand over his rifle, but the boy said, "Oh, don't bother. I already punished her." Hope snickered.

"She's not dead," Night snapped.

Chaos glanced at Svilo. "And who's this, m'dear?"

Her tone was abruptly sharp. "None of your fucking business."

A soft chuckle. "Bipolar, m'dear?"

Faster than the eye could track, Night threw a dagger. It planted in the building, and Svilo blinked. It was _steel_. He glanced at Chaos as a trickle of blood slowly went down his neck.

It earned another slight chuckle. "One would think you'd be more kind to royalty, no?"

His smirk was infuriating, but there was an underlying danger to it.

Svilo saw immediately why; his teeth were all sharp. Letting out a sigh, Night snapped, "Why are you here?"

A slight smile, revealing more jagged teeth. "What, I can't come and visit—"

"If you don't _shut the hell up_ I'll let them shoot you."

He hissed. "You _told them_ about the Uprising?"

For some reason, she laughed bitterly. "Why wouldn't I? A hundred and twenty super soldiers to protect me from _your kind_." She spat it out like it disgusted her just to say it. She snapped something in Kisante.

The vampire seemed to get even angrier. He started to chant in a low voice, but was interrupted by the girl behind him, Hope, reaching around to stroke his cheek. Soft words barely reached Svilo.

Suddenly, Night shouted a word that she'd told him in Kisante; "_Isin_!" He jumped slightly. Four letters were, roughly, four words; 'shut the fuck up'.

Chaos started to turn around, black eyes fading to red, and Night whispered, "Shoot. Shoot!"

Not thinking, Svilo aimed and shot.

———

Hope watched her brother crumpling down, half his head gone, and fell to her knees, letting out a screech like a banshee, and Night whispered to the one boy to hold fire. "Shoot!" Hope screamed, sobbing, fingernails digging into her face. "Just shoot me!"

"You'll be a banshee," Night whispered softly in Kisante.

"_Alanna vis yinu kal_!" _You killed my love._

Night stared for a second, then scowled. "Falling for the forbidden. As is your nature." But she got up, walked over, and stroked Hope's cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and then a spike drove through the Methela's skull, into her brain.

Hope crumpled as well.

———

Svilo watched with a morbid fascination as Night set out doing something. It looked almost ritualistic; first she cut their limbs off, then she cut those into even smaller pieces, and then she lit them, one by one, on fire. The fire had a curiously blue flame.

"Why'd you order us to open fire?" Anay asked, slightly curious.

"The _akana fi_—spinal murder. The Methela have a low-level version of the Fae's Creation. They can create spikes from whatever spare biomass they have."

"Who were they?" Svilo asked softly.

She spat on the floor. "My would-be lover and his sex toy. Prince and princess of the Methela's Kilis family."

"Rogues?" He queried.

A sharp nod.

He opened his mouth again, but she murmured, "Kiranla, will you stop asking questions?"

Closing his mouth, he watched her finish up. Then he glanced out the door, to the Spartans gathered outside. "Leave!" He snapped. "We have training tomorrow, and we all need sleep."

They all dispersed reluctantly. Night shut the door, locked it, grabbed her dagger and set it back in its sheath, then set her weapons all on the floor, then laid down on the bed, pulling the blanket over her head. Svilo laid next to her, hugging her close.

"Ich liebe Sie," he whispered to her. She blinked and looked at him, and he kissed her softly.

**A/N: A tidbit of German, there, at the end. It means "I love you". Above, the Kisante that Nightshade spoke, _Akal jin_, is a low-level love spell the Fair Folk sometimes use for political reasons, mostly. It literally means "Love me". Now, see that little button? Beneath this? Click it. Leave me some feedback. Although it doesn't matter, since I'll be continuing this story with or without feedback. Honestly, since I pull everything off the top of my head, I'm curious to see what direction I'll send this. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: See if you can guess what happens after this chapter. Kukuku. And no matter what you think, it's not what you think, even if what you think is it.**

When Svilo woke up, he wasn't aware of anything that had happened the last night. It was all a blur…

He noticed Night smiling softly at him, and he murmured softly, "What?"

"You don't remember?" A cross voice asked. "_Ich liebe Sie_," she mocked in a tone amazedly resembling his.

He blinked, and Night murmured, "Oh, dear, I think that Chaos actually finished his Blur…"

Night snuggled closer to him and kissed him softly. His lips responded immediately. "You don't really love me," she whispered gently. There were tears in her eyes. "I made you love me for a while because I needed the comfort."

Their lips met again, quickly. Night blinked. "I don't love you," he muttered, "but I like you."

She offered a hesitant smile.

"I feel so alone," Anay drawled sarcastically. "Don't you remember what you said to Lynn?"

In a second, he had her on the floor, under him, and he had his hands around her neck, applying light pressure. "You watched?" He hissed indignantly.

Suddenly, she was straddling him. Her lips pressed against his bare neck, and she breathed, "Yes, I did, brother, dearest. It was beautiful, watching you… a shining moment." She kissed his neck again and again, ignoring Night completely. He was transfixed by his sister. She was only a year older than him, but, still…

He tried to move away gently, but found he couldn't; she kissed his lips, hard and fast, and he snapped his head to the side. She whimpered quietly. Her lips gently brushed his cheek, and he found his head turning and their lips meeting again, and this time he was kissing back, imagining someone else above him—a girl with black hair and blood red eyes…

The door opened and Doctor Halsey came in to a curious scene; Anay and Svilo on the floor, kissing with a tamed passion, and Nightshade holding her legs to her chest with her head propped on her knees, watching with a bored expression that bespoke experience in seeing such a thing.

"Get away from him," Halsey snapped at Anay. She squeaked slightly, and stopped kissing him, but didn't move.

"Let them," Night said, sounding annoyed, like someone had just changed her favorite channel.

Halsey started to shake her head, when Night let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed Svilo, yanking him out from under Anay faster than the Spartans could track, and kissed him passionately, their tongues tangling in a fiery dance, her hands gripping his dark hair. Pale eyelids shut over blue eyes.

It was Night who broke away, gasping for breath, crimson eyes shining.

He stroked her hair slowly. Night glanced at Halsey, who was frowning slightly, brows furrowed. Then she murmured, "How to get out of a Dyson sphere, I can figure out. What to do when my favorite Spartan kisses his sister and then a fairy, no idea." She had a slight smile on her lips.

Night crossed over to her and gave her a hug. Halsey patted her back awkwardly. "Don't worry," Night whispered in her ear. "I'll keep these two safe, m'kay? Even if I weren't here, they're perfectly fine on their own. So stop worrying."

Eyes wide, Catherine opened her mouth, but Nightshade muttered, "Ah, ah, ah. There are things about the Fair Folk you will never know, Doctor. We are slow to wake, but once we are up, nothing will stop us… did you know that your war woke the forests? That all those bullets shot through trees wounded the Fair Folk a little more? I could kill you right now, with a flick of my wrist, but I won't. Because of him." She gestured behind herself to Svilo.

Catherine smiled gently. "You love him, don't you?"

"Love is easy to come by," Nightshade whispered, "if you're a Fae. My _kiranla_, he doesn't love me, but he will. I need him to."

Halsey hugged Night quickly, then left.

Night turned around, a mischievous smile forming. "Now, my precious _kiranla_, where were we?"

———

SPARTAN-079 felt a twinge of guilt as warm hands slid down her body, making her shiver. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be cheating on Svilo.

But he shouldn't be cheating on her.

The boy with dark hair and dark eyes kissing both her breasts, then her lips, her neck—stopping there a moment, taking in a deep breath—then continuing, running his hands down his body while she took in the length of him, and they made love.

———

The red-haired succubus wandered through the military camp, looking every bit the damsel in distress, whilst her dark blue eyes scanned for a target.

She felt the smooth barrel of a gun against the back of her head. "What're you doing here?" A voice asked coldly. She froze. Her charm wouldn't work on that cold of a soul.

But she had to try. "Why," she murmured, "I was walking, and I got lost, and I came here to find directions—"

"No civvies," the voice growled. "And there was a ten foot high wall. Nobody would open the gate for a civ."

She spun around, hissing, and saw cold gold eyes for only a second, before a bullet discharged and destroyed her skull.

———

Lynn smiled softly at the man who had just satisfied her so well in such a short amount of time. His lips found her, and she smiled slightly, feeling his lips split. She screamed, and grabbed her sidearm and shot him, center mass. He fell down, coughing, and she shot him in the head.

Then she ran to Svilo's quarters, and flung open the door.

Upon a strange scene much like Halsey had chanced on; Svilo was kissing Anay, and they were laying on their bed, on their sides, facing each other, each half-naked; and Night was watching with an obvious fascination in her eyes.

She took a hands-on approach, literally; she stormed over to the siblings and pulled them apart, roughly, and snapped, "They're here, you incestuous asshole, so grab your MA5, because we're in for a long fuckin' night."

Night's voice interjected. "You have the death pallor about you. You've had sex with one of the Methela." Her tone was sharp and accusing.

079 flushed. "So what?"

"It's able to spread through any genetic substance," Night whispered. "Come over here. The ritual will take a few hours, but if we're not too late, we can stop you changing over."

As Lynn approached, she heard Night whispering in that weird language of hers—Kisante, or whatever.

She felt a dagger go straight through her. Night let out a soft breath. "We're not too late, at least. That was a holy dagger—it only effects the unholy."

There was a slight blur, and Lynn blinked, and then looked down. There was a pentagram around her.

"Go and fortify," Night murmured to Svilo and Anay. "I'll be out once I'm done with this. It'll be twenty-five of them. Get at least five snipers and two machine gunners."

A slight frown. "How do you know all this?"

Smirking lightly, Nightshade said, softly, "Baby, I'm the High Priestess. I know everything."

He hesitated for a moment longer, then turned and left. Nightshade turned back to 079. "Now, the ritual…"

———

Commander of the Second Army Iona Silisa surveyed her force. Twenty five of her force had been dispatched to deal with the High Priestess; when she was dead, the War would begin with the Courts.

But Iona paused to look at it from a strategic position, as she was meant to. Overthrowing the Seely and Unseely courts would just make things horribly chaotic, which wouldn't be good for anyone, really. And the High Priestess was a necessary conduit between the Gods of Nature and Earth.

Iona's familiar, a nightwolf named Asen, entered her tent. She smiled and patted it on its head. "Ah, Asen," she whispered softly. "Ever present."

The wolf laid next to her. She laughed and patted its side.

It licked her hand and she whispered, "Oh, Asen, don't worry… it'll be over soon…"

And she hoped it would.

———

Anay oversaw the people setting up the AIE-486 turrets. They were outdated, really, but they were still useful. She thought about her brother, and blushed slightly. They'd been half-naked when 079 had come in—and if it had been a few minutes later, they would have been completely naked and probably already having sex.

What had driven her to do that?

She knew, of course. Herself. She wanted her brother so bad in those few moments…

It started as simple curiosity. What did his lips feel like? What did he taste like? And when those questions were answered, she had more. Even more. And she wanted him so horribly…

She shook the feeling off. She couldn't get distracted. She shouldn't even be feeling the sexual urges—the drugs should have worked against that…

More than that, though, she… felt something when she'd kissed him. It felt _right_.

Turning her attention back to her fellow soldiers, she watched and helped.

———

Svilo readied his sniper rifle. It was an experimental model, fifty-cal, with a special recoil-reducing system. Nonetheless, he set up with the bipod, then set his magazines in a certain order. That was how he worked. His armor piercing were at the top, and his normal in the middle, with his specialty explosive rounds on bottom. Each row had nine magazines, all set on separate strips of hide.

He sighted through the scope. "We got hostiles. Paint 'em."

A short pause, then the others came through with, "Got them painted in order."

The halfling grinned. This was his favorite part. "Blow their skulls off." He pulled the trigger.

———

Sirenla Aske, one of the finest warriors the Methela had, saw five of his friends go down simultaneously. He let loose a feral roar and was on the enemy in a second, tearing the turret from its stand and punching the one manning it. He felt his head being torn apart.

Below and far away, another Methela watched. That was what happened when you broke the code of honor.

———

Svilo was staring through the scope when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and there was a girl sitting cross-legged, wearing robes like Night's. She had a pleasant face and dark blue eyes, and long, blue hair. "Hello," she murmured kindly.

He swung around his rifle and aimed directly at her head.

She snorted. "Believe me, kiranla, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now. I am High Priestess of the Temple of Waters… my name is Iniqua Sola." She gave a small smile. "I'm here looking for the High Priestess of the Temple of Shadows, Nightshade. My sister." She gave a small, dangerous smile.

**A/N: DUN DUN DA DUNNNNNNNNN *GUITAR RIFFS* *Cough* Digressing. Review or die, OLP still Win.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fourth chapter and no reviewers. If nobody bothers, I might just keep the entire thing to myself. :/**

Svilo stared. "We kinda have a problem right now, ma'am."

She glanced over. "Oh. Yes. The rogue Methela. So pesky… so violent."

Suddenly, she let out a scream, incredibly loud, probably well above the volume of a jet. The vampires all fell down, screeching and clutching their ears. "There. That'll be easier. They'll be incapacitated for a half hour."

Then she was back to business. "Now, my sister."

Letting out soft sigh, he gave the order to mop up, then he led the Fae down and to his quarters, opening the door quietly. Night blinked. "Back so soon?" She drawled, then froze when she saw her sister. She started to unleash a torrent of horrible cusses in Kisante, most of which don't have a translation in English.

Svilo blinked, and then crossed to Night and hugged her, then glanced at Lynn, who had her lips twisted up into a smile. "Turns out she was exaggerating about the time."

He released Night and hugged Lynn, kissing her hard. She blushed and, when she was released from the kiss, muttered, "Yeah, yeah, I'm happy I'm not a vamp too, baby."

Laughing quietly, he kissed her again, then turned his attention back to the two sisters. Night was staring coldly at Iniqua. Iniqua was smirking.

"Kiranla," Night said coldly, "get her out of here. Anything the Waters have to say is bad news."

A snort. "One would say the same thing about the Darkness, my dear. The Waters are wild and reckless, but the Darkness, he is evil in itself."

Night's eyes flashed darkly. "The Darkness is a kinder master than the Waters."

Lynn glanced at Svilo, and they both pulled out their side arms and each took aim. "Iniqua, leave," Svilo snapped coldly.

A frown, then a slow smile crept across her features. "I see now. He's your little toy, isn't he, Night?" The smile turned sinister. "Well, I'm going to have a little chat with the council…" She said something softly in Kisante.

Night's eyes grew frenzied. "Shoot her!"

But she was gone.

Night collapsed, moaning. "Oh, I'm screwed. Royally screwed." She let out a bitter laugh. "Literally."

Suddenly, her lips were on his, and she was pressing against him, forcing open his mouth and hand sliding south…

He pushed her away.

Lynn clapped lightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I'mma go find your sis, 'kay?"

Svilo nodded and she left. Night sighed and sat down on the bed, and he laid next to her, kissing her softly. She glared. "I won't have sex with you," he murmured. "But I will kiss you."

She pouted, but after three sweet, quick kisses to her lips, she relented and kissed back. Night tugged him over to a bed and pulled him down on top of her, never stopping the intimate dance their lips were in.

But then he pulled away and murmured, "You, Anay, Lynn… I love Lynn, Night. And I love my sister. But I don't love you."

She pouted and snuggled closer anyways. When the door opened, for once, there wasn't anything inappropriate going on. Just Night holding onto Svilo, and him sliding his hand up and down her back.

The halfling turned his head almost sleepily and gave his sister a small smile. "Hey," he murmured. Then he noticed her excited expression. He blinked. "What's so important?"

"117 is coming!" She squealed.

———

John strode into the camp, and was immediately assaulted by a blue blur. "Sorry," Doctor Halsey said as she came into view. "That's 062, Blue."

He looked down at her. She had blue hair, blue eyes, blue uniform. He looked back up at Halsey. "Her request," she explained, sighing slightly. "Wouldn't wear the regular uniform."

Blue shrugged. "Hey, there's some people you gotta meet… top of the line, sir. Best of all 120 of us."

Catherine's eyes grew frenzied. "Uh, Blue, I don't think that's best right now…"

Staring at the doctor, John said, slowly, "I think I'd like to meet them."

Blue grabbed his hand and started to pull him, talking as she went. "They're Svilo and Anay—they're half Sangheili. Their father is Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum."

She paused in her speech. "And Nightshade, who's this really weird girl—she's, like, a fairy or something. A high priestess or whatever."

Suddenly, Blue froze. "Really, now," a girl's voice drawled, "you would do well not to talk about the Fair Folk with such disdain."

Blue squeaked. "Ah, Night. Um, what are Anay and Svilo doing?"

A derisive snort. "Damned if you need to know. They asked me to leave, like, five minutes ago. Wanted some alone time."

Halsey blinked. "You left them alone?" She hissed.

Shrugging, Night replied, "If they want to have sex, let them. I prayed for them, anyways, so they can't have a child unless both of them want to."

Blue spluttered. "Wait, _what_?"

Shaking his head, John snapped at Halsey, "Didn't you administer the sexual repressors?"

"Yes," she said, frowning. "And that's why I'm so worried." To Night, she snapped, "What did you do to them?"

Blinking innocently, she murmured, "Nothing. Nothing at all." She froze, paled. "Iniqua," she hissed. "My good for fucking nothing sister!"

Halsey blinked. "What?"

"High Priestess of the Waters," she grumbled. "The Waters are impossible to guess at. But from what I can figure, The Waters wants to weaken the Darkness's connection to the Fae Realm, so he's trying to get rid of the connection…" Her eyes flashed with an epiphany. "That's why she's going to the Council!"

"The Council?" Halsey asked.

Night shrugged. "Bunch of asses who think they have power. But if they say I'm out of my position, then I'm out. Although I might get some leniency; my parents are on the Council." She spat on the ground, scrunching up her small face.

"What would happen then?" John asked softly.

A bitter smile. "I die."

———

Svilo pulled out of his sister, kissing her softly. "I love you," he whispered. Her fingers skimmed his face. "You know," he murmured absently, twirling her hair around his finger, "I've wanted to do this just for a while…"

Anay smiled softly. "You know," she murmured, "I never really liked my name."

A soft laugh. "Me neither. Not liking my name, anyways. Yours is fine."

She pouted. "In five years I can get my name legally changed."

He smirked. "In six years I can have sex legally."

She blushed.

Hugging her tighter, he murmured, "Hey, it's not illegal unless you get caught."

"Hands up," a voice said dryly.

They both spun around, to see a young woman, with pink hair, violet eyes and a beautiful body. She smiled at them. "You two are possibly the cutest couple I've ever seen." Reaching down, she cupped Svilo's face. "I will give you both my blessing. The blessing of the goddess of love is a dangerous thing, little ones… this blessing will keep you in love forever. Do you choose to accept this?"

Svilo glanced at his sister, who nodded immediately and earnestly. He nodded as well. The goddess kissed first Svilo on the lips, then Anay on the forehead; then she kissed Anay on the lips and Svilo on the forehead.

"There," she murmured. "You will love each other truly for the rest of your lives."

She sat on Svilo's bed. "Now," she said, "I want something from you. Tell me your life stories."

———

"We can't let you get captured," John said quietly. Night had explained everything; how, if the Darkness had its connection severed, that would throw off the natural balance of the world and nature, and that would cause the end of nature itself, including humans.

A slight smirk. "And what do you care?"

———

The goddess listened politely throughout both their tales, not interrupting once. When they were finished, she gathered them both in her arms and squeezed them tightly. "Oh, you poor babies," she murmured. "Well, don't worry. I'll see that your lives get better—much better."

She kissed both of them on the lips quickly again, and he asked, softly, "What's your name?"

Smiling kindly, like a mother would, she answered, "My name is whatever you wish it to be, little one."

"Aphrodite," he murmured. "That's who you are." He was getting sleepy… He glanced at his sister. She nodded, her eyes half-closed.

That earned a slight smile as he succumbed to sleep, and he fell asleep to four simple words: "I am your mother."

When he woke up, he and Anay were snuggled close together. "I want to be called Cathy," she murmured. "All right?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Hey, do you remember—"

"Aphrodite?" A dreamy smile. "She was so beautiful… I don't think I'll ever forget her."

He smiled and kissed her. "But, really, I think you're more beautiful."

Blushing, she started to stutter something out, but he kissed her softly. She kissed back, melting against him.

He slid her onto his lap and she breathed against his lips, "So soon, dearest?"

Laughing quietly, he slid into her.

———

The Methela spy watched the small group, including the girl that was supposed to die. _She's too pretty,_ he thought. _But, still…_ He imagined sinking his teeth into her pale neck, draining her and making her one of his.

But he couldn't. Fae blood tasted horrible, and besides, they didn't really do anything for him.

**A/N: And on that note, we end. I don't really know how many chapters I've got left, but somebody just fucking review already.**


End file.
